1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a computer technique for providing a character conversion function to various applications running on the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application programs such as wordprocessors or editors which support the Korean language usually have a function of converting mistyping between the Korean language and the English language. The Korean/English mistyping conversion function operates such that, when a user who wishes to input Korean characters erroneously types characters in the English input mode, and not in the Korean input mode, and vice versa, the computer either automatically or on receiving instructions from the user corrects the mistyped characters.
However, to support the Korean/English mistyping conversion function, each application program must be equipped with additional code. Thus, a user cannot make use of the Korean/English mistyping conversion function at all when using an application program or an editing window provided by an operating system which does not support the mistyping conversion function.
Each of the following patents discloses features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the computer system and method providing a character mistyping conversion function of the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,058 to Aiken Jr. et al., entitled KEYBOARD MISMATCH CORRECTION, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,134 TO Kumai et al., entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR DETERMINING CHARACTER AND CHARACTER MODE FOR MULTI-LINGUAL KEYBOARD BASED ON INPUT CHARACTERS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,066 to Takehara et al., entitled INFORMATION PROCESSING APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,821 to Kaji et al., entitled METHOD OF COMPUTER-BASED AUTOMATIC EXTRACTION OF TRANSLATION PAIRS OF WORDS FROM A BILINGUAL TEXT, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,536 to Yoshii et al., entitled INFORMATION SEARCH AND DISPLAY APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,748 to Okimoto et al., entitled DOCUMENTATION SYSTEM HAVING MULTILINGUAL FUNCTION, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,033 to Sado, entitled ELECTRONIC EQUIPMENT DISPLAYING TRANSLATED CHARACTERS MATCHING PARTIAL CHARACTER INPUT WITH SUBSEQUENT ERASURE OF NON-MATCHING TRANSLATIONS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,314 to Zhong, entitled KANJI CONVERSATION RESULT AMENDING SYSTEM, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,069 to Daniels et al., entitled BIDIRECTIONAL CODE CONVERTER.